proyecto H1-40
by J.Andy 19
Summary: cuando un equipo de mercenarios se topa con otro mas capacidades


,

cómo carajos, fue qué todo salió mal.. exijo un explicación señorita loud como es que un simple servicio de protección de un prisionero que tenía un información muy valiosa fue asesinado .

en primer lugar Sr general Green nunca se nos informó de quién era la organización o persona que lo amenazaba como Costa en el informe que la señorita viola les está pasando.

¡Es la Fundación! la que . perdón por la demora señor . explíquese Sr black

si, cómo dije al principio la organización responsable es la Fundación o más sencillo su división de limpieza . y porque estas tan seguro que fue la Fundación Sr black . por el último reporte antes de la explosión del avión se nos informó de que el pasajero sufrió un desmayo antes de la explosión y después su celda se incendió borrando todo rastro de su estadía allí .

perdón que no entienda Sr black pero que es la Fundación .

señorita Lisa verdad más tarde se lo explicaré a ti y tu equipo ahora señorita viola puede llevar se a la joven loud que vamos a hablar de cosas que a un no tiene permitido oír .

acompáñame afuera Lisa.

y ahora con la muerte de hunter y la desaparición de Nikolay, ya no queda nadie más con vida. eso temo general Green que todos los portadores de una de las llaves hayan muerto y sus llaves desaparecieran con ellos. con que los 8 portadores fueron asesinados y hunter el único que conocía la ubicación del hijo de Henrietta Albert .

más tarde en la casa loud.

ya están reunidos todos. Si

Bueno prosigamos mi nombre es Sr black y trabajo para la cia como ven han fracasado en su misión de protección por no conocer a los que se enfrentaban y me sorprendo de que no hayan bajas pero bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

y porque la sorpresa somos profesionales y esa organización tuvo que explotar el avión para poderlo matar.

perdón Lori verdad ellos ya lo habían herido de gravedad mucho antes de que ustedes llegarán por el a decir verdad sólo llevaban un semicadáver y la explosión fue sólo un espectáculo yo más bien le pondría algo de base para tapar ese rasguño. de qué rasguño hablas . no me digas de que no te diste cuenta de eso antes .Sr black nos hiciste reunir para decirnos quiénes eran ellos no . si señorita viola, han oído del proyecto h1-40 no , bueno el proyecto h1-40 es una recopilación de experimentos nazis para crear una raza de seres humanos con capacidades excepcionales. y eso que tienen que ver con el prisionero que teníamos que proteger . todo tiene que ver con el señorita Lynn Jr ,el conocía la ubicación del sujeto H-S-A. como que entonces conocía el paradero del hijo de Henrietta Albert ( Henriatta's son ,Albert ) como lo sabes Leni . como que eso son las siglas: S de hijo ,H de Henrieta y A de Albert no. seguimos hace unos 10 Meses en Tokio murió Yuka Ishinomori alias orangen2 en un accidente en su edificio . cual accidente, Lola murió en el desplome del ascensor desde el piso 24 .tuvieron que recogerla con esponjas como se ve en la foto . Lori,Leni,Luna y luan casi vomitan de la impresión de ver como todo el cuerpo de Yuka quedó aplastado en el piso del ascensor. Lola y Lily no ven la foto . Lana ,Lincoln , Lucy, Lynn y Lisa que dan callados y inmóviles cuando ven la foto .

hace 9 meses en ciudad de México Miguel Garzón alias red2 muere en un accidente de coche .hace 6 meses en Washington D.C William alias yellow2 muere en un incendio. hace 5 meses en Barcelona España muere la señorita Lux de la Vega alias violet2 al caer en los corrales de los toros de Libia siendo destrozada a pisotones por los toros . hace 4 meses en París Francia Yampier alias Brown2 se suicida colgándose en un edificio de 22 pisos . hace 3 meses en los Ángeles desaparece la maestra mis cristal alias white3 y fue encontrada en un parque muerta de un corte limpio con una hoja muy cortante que la semidecapito . hace 1 mes muere Dr majesguaran alias pink2 por múltiples mordeduras de serpientes y ayer fue encontrado Nikolay alias Blue3 que fue asesinado de un tiró en la cien. y ésas 8 personas que relación tenían con el prisionero . Lisa ellos poseían unas llaves que abren los archivos del proyecto H1-40 si la Fundación tuvo que ver con los asesinatos de los 8 y les quitaron sus llaves y si hunter les dijo donde Albert está .y todo eso porque fue el Gobierno decidió perseguir a una pareja de ex agentes hasta ellos optarían por el suicidio. Y se pareja que relación tenían con la Fundación, el prisionero y las 8 personas asesinadas.

a eso voy señorita Lisa por ellos es que nace la Fundación y los 8 personas fueron los agentes que le dieron caza ala pareja . y el sujeto H-S-A es el padre de la mujer.

ahora les mostramos la información recolectada de los miembros de la Fundación:

nombre: desconocido

edad: entre 20 a 26 años

alias: mente maestra, el primero y pucfear

cargó: hacker y líder del grupo

capacidades: un experto en computadoras, hacker ,usa un tipo de agujas como arma principal con la que puede paralizar o provocar hemorragias , un cierto grado en karate, judo y combate mano a mano , uso de armas de fuego. es el probable causante de la muerte de Yuka al hackear los ascensores de su edificio y la eliminación de la información de hunter de la base de datos

nombre: desconocido

edad: entre 22 a 25 años

alias: bombardera , leidi cabom , la segunda y explociobay

cargó: la experta en explosivos y segunda al mando

capacidades: puede crear cualquier tipo de explosivos , toda su ropa, maquillaje y accesorios pueden contener algún tipo de explosivo , un grado de conocimiento en combates mano a mano . ella fue la que creo los explosivos que explotaron el avión y la celda de hunter

nombre: desconocido

edad: entre 19 a 24 años

alias: la francotiradora , la tercera , frack y mini devil

cargó: artillera

capacidades: a pesar de su estatura es capaz de aguantar el retroceso de cualquier tipo de arma ,un sierto grado de conocimiento de combate ,es letal a cualquier distancia . es la causante de la ejecución de Nikolay y de rasguñar con un pequeño fragmento la cara de Lori .

nombre: desconocido

edad: entre 24 a 27

alias: el juguetero, Santa atroz, el cuarto y Mástertoy

cargó: experto en la fabricación de bombas

capacidades: puede crear cualquier tipo de bomba o meterlas donde sea, el fabricó el mecanismo y el cronómetro de las bombas de la celda y el avión

nombre: desconocido

edad: de 20 a 25 años

alias : el herrero , volcano, el quinto y efevol

cargó: maestro en la fabricación de hojas y armas blancas

capacidades: una alta maestría en la forja y creación de haceros , manejo de gran cantidad de armas blancas, probablemente el diseño y blandió la hoja que mató a Miss cristal.

y ese son todos los miembros de la Fundación Sr black . no señorita viola sólo son de los únicos que hay información y para terminar les pido que no los busquen y hagan como si no hubiera pasado nada, porque ya mucho son los equipos que han muerto persiguiéndolos . y en si la Fundación no sólo es eso la Fundación que es: la Fundación para el control , almacenamiento conservación, manejo y etc. de objetos , artefactos y cosa variadas

la Fundación consta de 13 divisiones principales y 3 divisiones que son sus bases

primera división: división de análisis de amenazas

segunda división: división de control

tercera división: división recolección

cuarta división: división almacenamiento

quinta división: división zoológica

Sexta división: división mágica

séptima división: división científica

octava división: división ufologica

novena división: división médica

décima división: división tecnológica

décima primera división : división herbolaria

dúo décima división: división de misterio

décima tercera división : división objetos malditos

división cero : división busque y rescate ( limpieza )

división 14 la gran reserva

división 15 el gran Museo y biblioteca

unas horas más tarde Suena el timbre , Lori abre la puerta y encuentra un paquete que decía para mis hijas y hijo de parte de mamá y papá ,


End file.
